dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arthur Mitchell/@comment-83.166.196.147-20121218041029
Travis Marshall attempted to kill the entire Miami Fucking Metro with that wormwood thing.He kidnapped Harrison and could've killed him.Actually, he could've killed Dexter right away if he wasn't such compulsive person, I'm talking about when he injected Dexter with his own M99 and he made that last tableau from which Dexter miraculously escaped.To be able to swim for that much time means Dexter is in perfect shape.Those three feats easily surpass everything another villain has done in this show.Travis was a real danger because he was insane and you could never anticipate his next move.That's how he fooled Dexter, because Dexter thought Gellar was the mastermind and that Travis was just manipulated because of his weak minded personality.Also, we never get an explanation for Travis insanity.Brian killed people for the same reason Dexter does.Trinity had seen his sister die in the bathtub because of him, more or less, then his mother comitted suicide and his father was bludgeoned to death.Jordan Chase was fat when he was a teenager and we all know how kids and teenagers can make fun of you for a variety of reasons, and being fat is like a constant reminder for the bullies to pick on you.Most likely he got tired of it and snapped, realising he is a very good manipulator.The fact that he convinced 4 of his peers to rape and kill women means two things.He was very frustrated with women(most likely because no girl wanted him when he was fat) and he was very frustrated with others making them rape girls he most likely had a crush on and by constantly watching other men fucking them, he would become more frustrated since he wasn't him who fuck them, but as a coping mechanism he developed a masochistic side enjoying seeing other men fucking the women he longed for while he "couldn't do a thing to pleasure them".Nowadays it's called cuckolding.In the past it reffered to an adulterous relationship of the wife.Now it's a fetish, mostly common in the rich families where both the husband and the wife pay another man to fuck the wife while her husband watches as she gets pleasured by someone else.The husband suffers to see this, but since he is a masochist, he enjoys that suffering.Hence they are all happy, disfunctional and crazy.That's exactly what Jordan did, only being a sadistic egomaniac he also enjoyed the suffering of the victim as she was raped since it's obvious they did more to the victims than just fucking them.What I am trying to say is that Travis didn't really had a reason for his killings, other than his utter insanity.It's obvious when we learn that Travis caused the accident that killed his parents and he had no reason to do that.He just did it.That and the fact that his personality had some traits of psychopathy made Travis a real threat.And let's be honest.Why do people say Trinity was the greatest villain of this show?Because he killed Rita.That's the main reason most fans think Trinity was the best.Because he went out with a bang.And why?Because Dexter made like mistake after mistake in that season.He could've killed Trinity from like the fourth episode.But he kept on making excuses of why he just doesn't kill him already.At some point Trinity tried to kill himself and Dexter fucking save him.What kind of villain does that?Then Dexter injected him with the M99 right before getting arrested for damaging that man's car while he tailed Trinity.Really, the only reason Trinity manage to do something, it was only because Dexter allowed him to do it(indirectly).He saved his life for fuck sake.Trinity found out who Dexter was only because Dexter didn't realize he was being followed just like he follows killers who don't realize that, another mistake on Dex part.It was obvious Dexter was going to pay for those mistakes somehow.All that season Harry kept telling him to kill Trinity while Dexter was like "Nah, let him be, I can kill him anytime I want.So what if he kills my wife.I am gonna fuck Yvonne Strahovsky in season 7, so we might as well get rid of Rita now".While Travis had one of the greatest murders on television.The guy with the 7 snakes inside his corpse, the four horsemen, the angel of death, the whore of babylon, the wormwood thing that would've killed all the people inside Miami Metro Homicide if successful, at one point he had Dexter uncounscious for some hours.He could've killed the main character, no other villain was so close to Dexter's life.And even so, his attempt of killing Dexter would succeed on most people.How many people do you know capable of swimming that much without getting drowned because they're too exhausted to continue.And then he abducted Harrison, the most important person in Dexter's life.At that point I thought the writers were gonna do it.That they had enough stones to actually kill Harrison so that Travis could go out with another bang just like Trinity did.I didn't want Harrison to die, but for the plot sake I would've accepted Harrison's death just as fine, he is a fictional character, after all.And of course, the writers were too much cowards to do it.But that, in real life would have ended with Harrison dead.And that's why Travis was the greatest villain, he was more of a threat than any other one, he was purely insane, he did all that without being traumatised like the other villains, he was just plain evil.And unlike Trinity, he wasn't alive until the finale just because Dexter could've killed him, but kept on making bad decisions.Really, season 4 was awesome, but my main disappointment with the season is the fact that Trinity was able to do all that only because Dexter acted as a moron throughout that season.With Travis, his only mistake was to believe in him at the beginning, but after he found out about Gellar being dead, he genuinly tried to kill Travis multiple times, but failed nonetheless.While the only reason Trinity lived past episode 4 or 5 was because of Dexter's foolishness and then because Dexter saved his life.Even he killing Rita, was because Dexter failed to realize he was being followed which led Trinity to the revelation that Kyle Butler was Dexter Morgan, which then led Trinity to look for Dexter's family and then Dexter could've killed Trinity after using M99 on him, but got arrested which led to Trinity killing Rita.Wow, I am impressed Trinity, what can I say?And the other reason people tend to believe Trinity was the best villain is because he was played by John Lithgow which is a great actor and he impersonated Trinity really good.You can't say there aren't people who think Trinity was the best villain just because of that.Well, despite that, season 4 was awesome, but regarding who was the best villain, the greatest threat to Dexter's life and to the lives of the people closest to him, that was without a doubt Travis Marshall.At least this is my opinion.So if you think otherwise, prove it with good arguments, not with cursing and name calling.Right now I am hoping for Dr. Danco to show up in season 8, a character from the second book.If so, he will clearly surpass every Dexter villain so far(including Isaak).Sorry for the long post.